


An exact minute to make a mistake

by Naquar



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 08:31:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18869551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naquar/pseuds/Naquar





	An exact minute to make a mistake

An exact minute to make a mistake

"Sammy, Sammy, Sammy," murmurs Dean in a singsong tone with his face buried in the neck of Sam's neck.  
He finally found it, after a year and saying he thought he had rebuilt a life with Lisa, a good woman, who would never suspect anything.  
Sam holds his arms wrapped around Dean's back, his nostrils catching his familiar scent he has known for ages.  
The cemetery, Adam, Castiel, Lucifer is now far away.  
There's not even Lisa and Ben.  
And then Dean does what Sam hoped.  
He kisses him.  
She kisses him hard on the lips, sinks her hands in her long hair. A wave of relief overwhelms them both.  
"I'm here ..." Sam murmurs, moving away from his brother's mouth for a moment.  
No one could ever understand the precarious balance of their relationship until it turned into love.

***  
That's where Lisa is looking at them.  
All those little clues had always been there: Dean's reluctance to talk about his brother; of when on the rare times that Dean named Sam, his face softened and a big smile lifted the corners of his lips and his green eyes sparkled.  
It was a mistake to follow Dean in the middle of the night in that isolated place.  
He feels nausea twisting her stomach.  
Tears sting.  
Then he hears them fall bitter, like gall.  
His world has fallen apart while he watches them.  
Even the moon seems to laugh mockingly at her right now.


End file.
